


Up the Stairs to Hell (a Azusa Mukami x Reader story)

by romeodiedinmyarms



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19543618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeodiedinmyarms/pseuds/romeodiedinmyarms
Summary: "You" play the role of a young, poor girl who lives alone, struggling to get by with your life of little education and tiring work.But... When you see a letter on your night stand that tells you specifically where to go... Do you follow it? It isn't signed by anyone, and the handwriting is peculiar, but... What's the worst thing that can happen?You may find love in a place that's dangerous to you.





	1. Prolouge

You stepped carefully through the prickly woods, making sure your feet or skirt didn't get caught in any loose twigs that were standing in your way. It was completely dark with nothing but the light of the full moon to guide your steps through the forest grounds. You were anxious beyond belief--but it wasn't because of the darkness that surrounded you, it was because of the destination you were trying to get to....

When you had come home to your small shed after completing your night shift as a waitress, you found a note embroidered with pink lace laying on top of your wooden nightstand. Curious with what it said and who it was from, you had opened it only to see the most beautiful yet peculiar cursive handwriting written in black ink across the smooth paper. The note itself was rather short. All it said was,

Dear (Y/N),

A fate written and marred with blood has finally come for you. Follow the same path through the woods to the mansion that's surrounded by gardens. There, you will be welcomed. Good luck to you.

Sincerely,  
K--------H---------

...Now, here you were doing what the note had said despite the signature being scratched and smudged. Why you chose to obey the strange letter? You had no idea. Maybe it was a lack of common sense, or the excitement of a change, or a thrill of mystery, or the hope that maybe something would finally make you happy in your poor life. Either way, it was already too late for you to turn back around.

* * *

Your white flats padded down the smooth stones you now walked across. You had finally made it through the woods and came out with only a few scratches across your arms. Your white waitress dress that you still wore had been torn slightly at the very bottom of the skirt, but it was unnoticeable and didn't do too much damage in your benefit.

The full moon illuminated the darkened atmosphere and cast shimmering white beams onto the path before you as a guide way to the hell that you were approaching. You tightly clutched the letter that you still held in your hands as you searched for "the mansion that's surrounded by gardens". It could mean absolutely any mansion, now that you thought about it. Was there just one that was too obvious to be missed? It was too late for you to turn back around, but... Maybe this was all ridiculous. Why would you even believe such a strange letter? Did it even matter that much? Well, you might as well keep going. It's not like you had much to go back to if you decided to turn around, anyway.

You looked up towards the sky as if hoping that the heavens above or maybe the souls of your parents might help to guide your way. It was a meaningless effort, though. No matter what you did, your parents never seemed to find their way to you above the grave... You hoped that they were just too happy and excited in whatever afterlife they were in that they couldn't find a way to get their spirit to you. It broke your heart to think that they were in a bad place and that their spirit couldn't reach you because they were strapped by chains and ropes that held them down into a pit of fire......

No. You're parents were good people.

You sighed deeply and closed your eyes before continued down the stoned pathway. You shouldn't be thinking about things like that--your focus was to find your destination and figure out exactly what this is all about. Time was ticking away, and you had no idea how much longer it would be before you got to that place...

* * *

You ran up to a mansion larger than you could have ever possibly imagined that towered over you like a massive tree, and you couldn't help but grin out of excitement. Was this it? Were you going to live here? Here? Really and truly here!? You had been unfortunately very poor all your life, and you would have never even dreamed of living in such luxury... This new place was going to be like heaven!

So you thought for now....

You stood in the gardens of the mansion and twirled around a couple times to feel the night air breeze through your shining (H/C) locks and have the wind pick up the white skirt of your dress as you danced gleefully. You batted your eyelashes quickly after stopping yourself so that the ground would stop spinning. After releasing a few nervous giggles and forcing your face into an indifferent smile, you walked down the path that led to the door of the mansion.

Still holding the letter in your left hand, you brought your right hand up to knock, but... Something made you hesitate.

The mansion had a strangely eerie atmosphere to it up close... Maybe it was a bad idea to go in--even if the mansion was the nicest thing you had ever seen. Was it truly worth it? You didn't even know who or what would be in there.... No, this was all a bad, bad, bad, very bad idea.

You slowly took a step back from the mansion, and, as if you set off an alarm, the door creaked open half-way on its own.

You stood in shock and fear for a few long moments, wondering what it is you should do. Should you go in? Should you run? Should you hide? Everything was so confusing that it was beginning to scare you to the point where you couldn't even think straight. Was this something that was meant to be...?

As if some outside force was there to give you an answer, you unconsciously unfolded the letter and perused it slowly.

...The word "fate" was enough to convince you that you should go in...

You stepped over the threshold before shutting the heavy door behind you to confirm your entrance, and your heart immediately quickened its beat. The mansion was completely dark with nothing but candles scattered along the walls to guide your path. No one came to greet you, and the entire house was frighteningly silent.

Your only options were to climb the stairs in front of you, or enter the room that was right beside it.


	2. Part 1

You took slow, hesitant steps up the tall staircase, despite it being incredibly fearful due to its unknown length. It was, at least, lined with lit candles so you could see where your surrounds--compared to the other room which was completely filled with pitch-blackness and no source of light. It was better to go where you could see the ground you walked upon, so you thought.

You gripped the banister to stop your body from shaking as your footsteps made piercing creeks with every step you took. The top looked as if it were miles away, and your eyes teared up slightly from the flickering candle light.You breathed deeply and wiped your sweating palms on the skirt of your dress before continuing your way up the staircase. Nothing could take away the persistence you had to find out why you were here, and you forced your fear down inside of you so that you wouldn't be convinced to turn back around.

As the second floor came closer to your presence, that amount of candles you relied on to see gradually decreased, and you didn't realize when you had finally reached the top. You stumbled and shook as you struggled to regain balance before gripping the edge of the banister harshly and straining yourself up.

You looked towards your left since it was the only side that contained a few candles. Reluctantly, you walked down the narrow hallway with your fingers tracing along the smooth surface of the wall a if it were some reassurance that you weren't just hallucinating. The heat that the candles gave off was the only thing keeping you warm as you passed by each of them, and the flats on your feet made quiet dragging sounds as you walked slowly across the carpet.

Out of nowhere, you tightly clutched the letter that you held in your left hand, crippling it as you did so. The air around you suddenly became even colder as you felt something approach you, and you knew, in that moment, that you weren't alone in this hallway.

"(Y/N)-san... You made it."


End file.
